Whoever Invented Finals
by Tabloid
Summary: [SLASH] Present day ficcie. Swifty's studying for his Spanish finals, and enlists Bumlets's help when he gets stuck. Kinda fluffy...I dunno. Studying for Spanish Finals+Newsies Soundtrack=This


Disclaimer: I own NADA!  
  
A/N: Hehe. This is what you get when you study for Spanish finals and listen to your Newsies Soundtrack at the same time. Is this an odd pairing? Swifty/Bumlets? *shrugs* Uh, I dunno. I actually should be TAKING my English final right now, but I finished early (bad sign) And my teacher's glaring at me. hope he doesn't come over andread it..anyways, here ya go!  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- "Whoever invented finals should be shot." Swifty Li grumbled as he skimmed his Spanish book. It was like reading a foreign language.er.at leat, one that hw wasn't expected to know. Bu, come on, when you've got someone like Pie Eater Sidoni sitting in front of you, can you really expect a guy to pay attention to the teacher? Yeah, right.  
  
"Mis primos esquiaron y yo saqué fotos." He muttered as he read his review packet. His mind drew a blank and he frowned. "What the hell's a saqué.?"  
  
He flipped to the index in the back of his text, but didn't find an answer.  
  
"Damn." Swifty cursed, grabbing his neon blue phone from it's cradle. He flipped though his speed dial directory, all the while talking to himself.  
  
"Dutchy takes Germna..Snoddy takes French..Snitch doesn't take a language..Where the hell did we get these nicknames anyway?" he shook his head, clearing it of stray thoughts. "er..Oh! Bumlets takes Spanish!" Swifty quickly pressed send, and listened as the phne rang.  
  
"'Ello?" A voice picked up at the other end.  
  
"Bumlets?"  
  
"Sí?" Swifty rolled his eyes. Bumlets was showing off again.  
  
"You studyin' Spanish, dude?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"Alright, then, I got a question."  
  
"Shoot." Bumlets replied.  
  
'What the hell's a saqué."  
  
He heard Bumlets sigh through the phone. "Saqué' isn't a thing, Swift. It mean 'I took'."  
  
"So." Swifty said, piecing the sentence together using the index, an online translator and his new found knowledge. "'Mi primos esquiaron y yo saqué fotos means.My cousins."  
  
"Skied." Bumlets supplied.  
  
"And I took pictures."  
  
"Photographs." Bumlets corrected. "Cuadros means pictures."  
  
Swifty was silent. "You sure?"  
  
"Yes, Swifty, I'm sure."  
  
Swifty was quiet again. "Dude, get your ass over here."  
  
"I still need to study for Bio!" Bumlets protested.  
  
"Ah, shuddup, you'll ace that one, too. Me, on the other hand, I won't. Now get your ass over her and help me!:  
  
Bumlets sighed. "I'll be there in ten minutes." He said, defeated and he hung up.  
  
Swifty put the phone back in its cradle and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, Bumlets threw his pencil down, frustrated. "Have you paid attention at all during class?"  
  
Swifty shrugged. "Are you supposed to?"  
  
"Kinda." Bumlets said, glaring at him. "Maybe if you weren't so busy smelling Pie Eater's hair you'd LEARN something!"  
  
Swifty felt his face grow read. "I don't smell his hair!"  
  
Bumlets shrugged. "Yeah, but you can just barely contain yourself."  
  
Swifty threw his pink eraser at Bumlets, and it bounced off his friend's forehead. "Shuddup."  
  
Bumlets threw the eraser back. "You shuddup."  
  
"Loser." Swifty muttered.  
  
Bumlets rolled his eyes. "Alright, back to work. Say 'still' in Spanish."  
  
" Tampoco."  
  
"Todavia." Bumlets corrected.  
  
"Geshunteit."  
  
"Go take the German final." Bumlets muttered.  
  
"You go take the German final!"  
  
"I'm not the one speaking German!"  
  
"That was Geman?" Swifty asked, eyes wide. He grinned. "Cool."  
  
"Dummkopf."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bumlets shook his head. "Never mind."  
  
"Dork." Swifty responded.  
  
"Shuddup."  
  
"You shuddup!"  
  
"You shuddup!"  
  
Bumlets rolled his eyes. "What are you, eight?"  
  
"You were goin' along with it." Swifty protested.  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was too"  
  
"Was not."  
  
"What are you, eight?" Swifty shot back. He watched as Bumlets glared at him, then leaned in, brushing his lips against his.  
  
Swifty's eyebrows shot up practically to his hairline, then he began to grin. "'Ey Bumlets?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"How do you say 'I guess I'm gonna fail my final' in Spanish?" Swifty asked, kissing Bumlets back.  
  
"Conjeturo que voy a fallar mi final." Bumlets said after their kiss broke.  
  
"Yeah, what you said."  
  
They didn't look at the Spanish book for the rest of the night.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Hmmmm..not sure if I like that one or not. Oh well, I'm putting it up anyway so y'all can tell me how much it sucks. Stupid thing, I couldn't end it! *cries* And I didn't kill anyone, woo a first. My therapist would be proud. Yeah so I was writing this in English and my teacher comes up to me and asked me what I was doing an I'm like "Uh.writing a story." And he asked if he could read it and I'm like "Er..no. It's..bad.really really bad" and then I quickly changed the subject. He looked at me funny, though. I guess he suspects I;m a closet slash writer. I'm also a closet fanfic writer to most, but hey you can't tell everyone right? Maybe I should go put up a sign.  
  
Shoutouts from Blame:  
  
Dreamer: Yeah, I don't know how that worked out to be Race.really it just popped up. Like a daisy. Hehe. Accusing eyes are REALLY scary *looks around at the eyes accusing her of everything* Paranoia's fuuuuuuuunn.  
  
Omni: Hmmm maybe I should do Racey slash more often *looks at story above* I think I'm giving up on writing Swifty/Bumlets.at least, fluffy Swifty/Bumlets.  
  
Stage: It IS all Race's fault MUAHAHAHAHA. Er.or at least I'm pretending it is. I blame him! It's all him! My friend Katie killed me for killing Mush. Well, sorta. My Pie muse ran away, so I'm mad at him. And he didn't even have a good reason either! *glares in direction Pie muse ran off in* hehehe Jackal gave him to me. And I have a Will muse too. Fun Fun.er.I like to ramble on and on in case you can't tell.. Hehe  
  
Deejay Supastar: Oh yeah, sexy Specs. Woo for Dutchy muse and Pie muse. Fun Fun. *loves Dutchy/Pie.loves pretty much anyone/Pie* Yeah.so.woo..I'm tired.  
  
Grrr I really don't think I like this. I better put it up quick before I burn it..hehe fire. I tried to buy a lighter yesterday but stupid clerk at the tobacco store wouldn't sell it to me. Said I had to be 18. So I'm gonna make Rob buy it for me.it can be his "I'm going away to college so I'm buying Tab a lighter to amuse herself with' present.  
  
*Psycho Pie reads over the story, and his eyes glow green* Psycho Pie: SWIFTY! You gave BUMLETS SWIFTY?!? *starts to hyperventilate*  
  
Tabloid: *edges off* Er.I'm gonna go hide in my closet till he calms down *walks away, backwards, slowly, then takes off at a dead sprint when she gets a safe distance away from him.  
  
Psycho Pie: SWIFTY!!! NOO!!!  
  
Grrr.hates FF.net for not letting the italics work.Augh 


End file.
